


Grimoire

by Laviani



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviani/pseuds/Laviani
Summary: Здесь Вы найдете небольшие истории - отрывки из жизни персонажей. Калейдоскоп событий раскроет нам множество секретов.May the Light be with you, guardian ✨





	1. Изгой

Где-то внутри тебя ярко горит огонь 

[утерянная записка, не доставлена по назначению] 

Знаешь, Икора, есть такие вещи, которыми непринято раскидываться направо и налево. И я говорю сейчас не о чем-то материальном, а о том, что накопилось внутри.  
У меня это бывало не раз и не два. Когда такое наступает, кажется, что тебя раздувает, пытается буквально разорвать на части.  
Недопонимание, обида, потери. Все это имеет свойство накапливаться. Сначала ты даже можешь этого не заметить, пока не наступит момент. Точка невозврата, я это так называю.  
Так вот, главное в этом всем не потерять себя, саму суть. Пусть в такие моменты твои глаза застилает тьма, но ты должна для себя уяснить, что необходимо повернуться к свету.  
Даже если тебе очень больно или кажется, что ты одинока, не сдавайся без боя. Выбери то, что заставит двигаться дальше.

Ведь нужно верить. Не идти на поводу у отчаянья.

Потеряешь веру и надежду, тогда все падет прахом, осыплется. Не где-то в абстрактном «ТАМ», а «ЗДЕСЬ», внутри.

Поэтому, не вешай нос, все будет пучком вне зависимости от того, что кто-то там предсказал.

P.S. Как по мне, то лучше переговорим с глазу на глаз.

Поэтому, авангард охотников официально приглашает авангард варлоков на чашку рамена. Если решишь, приходи. Я буду ждать.

Купон прилагается.


	2. Изгой II. Io

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оковы разума крепче стальных цепей

Стремительно холодало, на вершине скалы поднимался порывистый ветер, который то и дело старался скинуть путницу вниз. Но каждый раз, когда этого сделать не удавалось, он разочарованно вздыхал, срывался с обрыва и падал в пустоту.

Отсюда открывался вид на огромный пересекающий долину кратер, распростершийся к северо-востоку от пробудившегося вулкана Пеле. Яркость мира будоражила воображение, он не был похож ни на одно из творений природы, такой привычной человеческому глазу.

Женщина крепко ухватилась за выступ и, подтянувшись, поднялась еще выше. Из-под её ботинок посыпалась мелкая каменная крошка. Икора посмотрела вниз и, сделав усилие, все-таки взобралась на одну из выступающих пластин вулканического камня.

Тьма, пришедшая со стороны залива, медленно накрывала собой место паломничества стражей.

Выбрав участок поровнее, варлок скинула походную сумку и опустилась на камни. Её взгляд неотрывно следил за бывшей точкой соприкосновения Странника и Ио. Она отдавала себе отчет о том, что это место никому ничего не должно. Но продолжала раз за разом приходить сюда за ответами.

«В минуты сомнений…»

Страж прибыла на спутник Юпитера более 74 земных часов назад, но выйти из корабля решилась только недавно. Ей было стыдно за собственную слабость даже перед Змееносцем, который завис сейчас над левым плечом, по обыкновению храня молчание.

Она приложила ладони к земной тверди и еще долго сидела, пытаясь услышать отголоски Странника. Но он, как всегда, не откликался.

«Ну давай же… Если ты на самом деле такой всемогущий, всесильный, всепонимающий… разберись! Загляни в мою душу, я знаю, что там внутри есть все, что тебе надо. Ведь зачем-то ты возвратил меня с той стороны, не может быть, чтобы все было напрасно…»

Ответом служили лишь гулкие всхлипы ветра и молчание призрака, но Икора к этому уже привыкла. По крайней мере, здесь ей не было так одиноко, как на Башне, ежедневно окруженной лживыми людьми и не менее лицемерными стражами.

Неожиданно до слуха Икоры донеслись медленно приближающиеся шаги. Женщина обернулась, успев выхватить дробовик. Незнакомец стоял на одном из соседних выступов, примирительно подняв руки ладонями вверх – жест казался подозрительно знакомым. Она недоверчиво вздернула подбородок, не отводя прицела. В том, что перед ней стоит страж, сомневаться не приходилось. Ни один человек не знает об этом месте.

\- Жить надоело, умник!? – варлок поднялась. – Чем-то обязана?

Темная накидка охотника лениво реяла на ветру. Через тонкую ткань проглядывал затертый белый рисунок. Страж поднял руки немного выше к креплениям шлема, раздался тихий щелчок.

Карие глаза удивленно расширились при виде неожиданного гостя.   
На миг она застыла в растерянности, но опустила оружие. Порывы ветра обрушились на стражей с новой силой. Женщина неотрывно следила за приближающимся экзо.   
В пронзительно синем небе мерцали отголоски далеких звезд и прилушенно-оранжевой дугой отдалялся Юпитер.   
\- Кейд? Странник тебя подери, какого улья ты здесь забыл!?

Охотник перескочил с выступа на выступ, по-пижонски балансируя на тонких переплетениях плит.

\- Что-то случилось? – женщина вновь опустилась на землю, её напряженные плечи немного расслабились.   
\- Нет, все путем, - он оказался рядом и приложил козырьком ладонь к рогу, осматривая окрестности. – Здорово здесь, все видно.

\- Тогда чем обязана такому неожиданному визиту? – она уперлась ладонями в колени и подняла взгляд, не собираясь переводить тему.   
\- Ну, как тебе сказать, наш командор беспокоится о «сплоченности коллектива», говорит, что мы должны поддерживать напарников и всякое такое.

\- Мммм… значит ты пришел сюда, чтобы выразить свою поддержку? – Икора вопросительно изогнула бровь.

\- Нет, - прямо ответил экзо и сел рядом, отложив в сторону небольшой коробок, который до этого болтался на его плече, прикрепленный тонким ремнем. – Точнее не совсем. Завала вечно ноет из-за всякой ерунды, как будто сама не знаешь. На самом деле я пришел поговорить по душам. Не успел перехватить тебя до отлета, поэтому пришлось немного пораскинуть мозгами.

\- Откуда ты узнал, что я полетела на Ио? – женщина перевела взгляд на мерцающий в наступившей полутьме кратер.

\- Ну… несколько разговоров, несколько наблюдений, несколько твоих рукописей, что попадались мне на глаза. Не сложно было сложить два плюс два. Может и кажусь полным кретином, но в таких вещах я шарю.

Экзо откинулся на камень, заложив руки за голову.

\- Кстати, это – он кивнул в сторону матовой коробки, - тебе.

\- Что там?

\- Вполне вероятно, то, что поднимет тебе настроение.

\- И что же это за загадочный ингредиент?

\- Рамен, - невозмутимо ответил охотник, но неоновая подсветка на лице экзо стала немного ярче.

\- Рамен? Серьезно, Кейд? – варлок не смогла сдержать смеха. – Ты тащил через половину Солнечной системы рамен?

\- Угу, все для тебя. Боевая группа, сплоченность, наставления нашего друга сделали из меня человека с большой буквы «Ч».

Варлок все еще не отошла от нахлынувшего приступа смеха. Змееносец застыл рядом, недоумевающе взирая на своего стража. Она очень редко смеялась, еще реже, чем говорила с ним.

\- Кстати, я не узнаю броню, да и револьвера при тебе нет.   
\- Банши отдал, он уже давно настаивал на отладке, решил не обижать старика. Лучше оружейника я еще не встречал.

Икора понимающе кивнула.

\- А как на счет брони?

\- Ну, теперь-то ты знаешь, как именно я ухожу по своим делам.

\- Ты не исправим, - женщина повернулась на бок и положила руку под голову. – Иногда я тебе завидую, ты свободен ото всех оков.

\- Ну… - протянул экзо, - отнюдь не ото всех, лишь от тех, что не связывают обязательством.

\- Ты имеешь в виду «пари»? – она поправила складки лиловой мантии, стараясь укрыться от вездесущего ветра.

Мгла, затмившая небо над кратером, сгустилась, но звёзды в темной пелене засверкали чуточку ярче.

\- Что это? – Кейд перевел взгляд на небо.

\- Это – вулканический пепел, поднявшийся в воздух. Здесь недалеко находиться самый большой действующий вулкан на Ио – Пеле.

Охотник покосился на женщину.

\- Я еле приземлился, на высоте двенадцати тысяч метров начинается сущий ад.

\- Выброс произошел совсем недавно.

Темный силуэт его профиля вырисовывался неоновыми бликами. Капюшон съехал на бок и теперь Икоре было вовсе непривычно видеть напарника.

\- Такое Ио мне нравится куда больше ярких лимонно-салатовых плантаций.

Женщина ухмыльнулась.

\- Даже не сомневалась, учитывая то, где ты предпочитал проводить время раньше.

Страж резко повернулся, приняв идентичную позу и сделал до безобразия серьезное лицо.

\- Так, а теперь на чистоту. Что у тебя с Осирисом?

\- В смысле? – Икора чуть было не закашлялась, удивленная неожиданным вопросом. – Он мой учитель.

\- Думаешь, я не заметил, что после того, как он вернулся, ты ходишь сама не своя. Я говорил со Стражем, он сказал, что вы вроде помирились с дедом. А потом началось. Что он тебе наговорил? – в голосе экзо послышались гневливые нотки.

\- Ох, Кейд, перестань. Осирис здесь не при чем, - варлок тяжело вздохнула и задумчиво потерла висок.

Мгла не собиралась развеиваться, а ветер стал еще более интенсивным, заглушая все звуки вокруг.

\- Она слышала голос пробудившегося Странника, - неожиданно подал голос Змееносец. – Это её гложет.

\- Змееносец! – прошипела Икора и, вскочив с насиженного места, с ненавистью посмотрела на своего призрака. – Кто тебя просил открывать свой рот?   
Он обиженно отвернулся, его маленькие антенны немного наклонились вниз.

\- Возможно, за тебя волнуются лишь два существа на всем белом свете, но тебе как всегда на все наплевать. Ты не примешь помощи со стороны, потому что изнутри тебя съедает та же болезнь, что и твоего учителя – себялюбие и эгоизм, - сказав это, призрак растворился, оставив стражей наедине.

\- Прости, тебе пришлось стать свидетелем таких глупостей, - Икора не решилась смотреть напарнику в глаза после подобного. - «Интересно, кого же еще, кроме себя имел в виду Змееносец?»

\- И все-таки я оказался прав, - голос экзо стал более отчужденным и механическим.

Варлоку на миг показалось, что она плывет в бесконечном и бездонном космосе, окруженная лишь колючим светом далеких звёзд. А всё потому, что своими же руками оттолкнула всех как можно дальше и закрылась в себе.

\- Эй, ты что? – охотник коснулся её руки, улавливая в быструю смену настроения напарницы. – Перестань расстраиваться по пустякам.

Женщина повернулась к нему, в темных глазах колыхалось нескрываемое волнение. Страж притянул её к себе немного ближе, варлок не нашла сил на сопротивление, прислонившись лбом к металлическому наплечнику.

\- Дай мне минуту, постараюсь прийти в норму.

\- Просто имей в виду, что я тебя всегда прикрою.

\- Спасибо, Кейд.

Они еще долго сидели так, не произнося ни слова. Тьма над долиной не спешила развеиваться.

\- Если хочешь, можем потом опуститься к руинам внизу, - экзо едва уловимо сжал пальцы на её плече.

\- Я не боюсь темноты, но… иногда мне становиться страшно.   
\- Чего?   
\- Неизвестности. А быть может, все мои видения — это лишь плод воспаленного разума?

\- Ну, нашла чем удивить. Я вообще с мертвецами частенько разговариваю. Так что мы с тобой не просто так в одной команде, у Завалы тоже проблемы с общением.

Женщина рассмеялась.

\- Не слишком ли для одной боевой группы?

\- В самый раз, - экзо прищурился, уже рассчитывая в уме наиболее короткий и безопасный путь к сердцу кратера.


	3. Изгой III. Воспоминания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не всегда ураган гасит искры,  
> Иногда он может превратить их в пожар.   
> А. Пехов

Она сглатывает тугой комок, застрявший в горле, и на мгновение замирает за закрытой дверью лаборатории №3. Кажется, что в её глазах до сих пор отражаются блики записи последних минут жизни Кейда.   
Где-то внутри, чуть выше солнечного сплетения, зарождается пустота и не находя выхода, становится плотнее. Женщина отстраняется от холодной поверхности и, сложив руки в тугой замок за спиной, направляется вдоль по коридору.   
Гулкие шаги отражаются эхом от высоких стен. Змееносец молчаливо плывет рядом, изредка поглядывая на своего стража: он ощущает все, что её тяготит, но не может ничем помочь.   
\- Если бы я была там... то всё могло бы быть иначе, - с грустью произносит Икора, снижая голос до беззвучного шепота. - Почему он улетел один?   
Её темные брови сходятся на переносице. Змееносец не выдерживает и подлетает ближе к лицу стража, добиваясь зрительного контакта. Варлок поднимает недоуменный взгляд.   
\- Икора, подожди... Знаешь, я на днях перебирал архивированные записи и кое-что нашел, - торопливо произносит призрак, словно сам боясь своего предложения.   
\- Что именно? - женщина останавливается, свет тусклых ламп слабо освещает её лицо, а высокий воротник скрывает мимику еще больше.   
\- Одну запись... Система посчитала её не достаточно значимой, но... система это система, а твое решение здесь было бы более уместным, - торопливо бормочет Змееносец, неуверенно качнувшись в сторону.   
В дальнем конце коридора раздается звук приближающегося лифта, приглушенные голоса и шум с площади, врывающийся в открытые окна. На границе слышимости надрывно гудит старенький вентилятор.   
Икора глубоко вздыхает, уже догадываясь о чем может идти речь. Она подхватывает Змееносца и решительно заходит в ближайшее помещение.   
Коридор заполняют голоса, как только дверь за их спинами закрывается. Еще одна, на этот раз никем не занятая, лаборатория встречает их непроницаемой тьмой.   
\- Покажи то, что нашел, - страж склоняется к своему призраку. – И упаси тебя Странник, если это будет бессмыслицей. Я больше не могу просматривать файлы Сандэнс, еще немного и…

\- Я знаю, поэтому медлил, - сдержанно отвечает Змееносец и проецирует картинку в небольшом окне.   
Перед их взором предстает башня. Открывается вид на центральную площадь, которая заполнена множеством людей и стражей. Высоко в голубом небе сияет яркое Солнце. По всей видимости, это последний день празднования Солнцестояния.

Вид от первого лица передается под очень странным углом, неестественным для человека. Камера скользит по прилавкам, облетает группу столпившихся титанов, в глаза бросается обилие сувениров.

Неожиданно в кадре мелькает знакомое лицо, оно скрыто в тени капюшона, но Икора сразу узнает охотника. Страж слегка сутулится, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания и с грацией проскальзывает сквозь потоки людей и стражей, направляясь к переходу в ангар. В его руках зажат объемный сверток. Запись на мгновение прерывается, экран идет полосами помех.

\- Разверни, в объеме, - голос женщины не может скрыть напряжения.

Изображение расширяется, превращаясь в трехмерное и теперь занимая большую часть лаборатории, Змееносец меняет угол и теперь парит высоко под потолком.

Изображение восстанавливается, судя по всему, место действия перемещается к одной из стоек в ангаре.

\- Эй, Сан, ты все еще думаешь, что стоит предупредить их?   
Судя по движению камеры, призрак Кейда полетала вокруг головы своего стража.  
\- Не знаю, я думаю, что ты все равно бы этого не сделал, даже если бы я просила настойчивее.  
Охотник лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Знаешь, я долго над этим думал... Да, действительно долго. Наверно, это было последним над чем я вообще столь серьезно задумывался, - экзо попытался откашляться, получилось комично. Кто-то из стражей принял это за шутку и, засмеявшись, похлопал главу авангарда охотников по плечу.  
Запись прервалась.  
Икора тяжело вздохнула, ей не терпелось узнать, что имеет в виду Змееносец, но нельзя упускать ни одной детали.  
Воспроизведение началось снова. Не смотря на то, что обстановка изменилась и теперь Икора не могла узнать этих мест - сплошные трубы и провода, это все еще была Башня. Видимо, какие-то подсобные помещения и коридоры нижних уровней, где редко ходят даже редфреймы.   
\- Ууф, Сан, еле ушли. Еще чуть-чуть, и вся затея пошла бы прахом.   
\- Ты пользуешься успехом у всех стражей и молодых и постарше. Кейд, никогда бы не подумала, что ты станешь примером для подражания.   
\- Детка... я бы покраснел, если бы мог, - охотник просто попытался скрыть лицо за капюшоном.

Призрак продолжила:   
\- И не смотря на все это, ты все же решил вести себя как ребенок, - легкие помехи на изображении выдали в Сандэнс легкое раздражение.   
\- В смысле? - Кейд удивленно на нее посмотрел.   
\- А то ты не понимаешь? Я все еще считаю, что записанного тобой для нашего общего друга недостаточно. Тебе нужно было предупредить Завалу и Икору, - скрипнув стальными лепестками она совершенно загличила изображение.  
Страж долго шел молча и запись постоянно прерывалась.  
\- Ты же знаешь как поведет себя Завала, а мне надоело сидеть взаперти...  
\- А Икора...?  
У Варлока перехватило дыхание. Женщина сама не поняла почему, ведь от этого экзо нельзя ожидать ничего кроме очередной глупой шутки.

\- Хм, сложный вопрос, красавица... Иногда мне кажется, что я могу предугадать ее действия. Помнишь, как тогда на арене Шакса... счет 15/14 в её пользу, если бы я не знал Икору так хорошо, то не смог бы вытянуть на ничью. А сейчас... может, она бы приняла сторону нашего лысого друга? Заставила меня сидеть и никуда не высовываться.  
Икора сжала кулаки, неужели Кейд так и не догадался, что она подыграла ему в тот день? Забыв поставить на паузу, женщина отмотала последние несколько секунд и продолжила смотреть запись.   
\- Мог бы оставить записку. Ты любишь записки, - изображение вновь покрылось помехами.   
\- Если дело выгорит, я лично буду держать ответ пред ней. С Завалой я как-нибудь справлюсь, если будет нужно сто лет выслушивать его причитания, так тому и быть. Но обещаю, что после того как сделаю дело, пойду к ней и серьезно поговорю.   
\- Хорошо, Кейд... Но,… если не выгорит, что тогда?  
Охотник махнул рукой и побежал вперед.  
\- Да что может случиться? ПВ и наш дружище будут на подхвате, мы всего лишь смотаемся на Риф, надерем жопы узникам и вернемся еще до ужина. Ну, чего ждешь?   
В голове Икоры еще долго звучал отзвук шагов охотника, растворяющихся в темном коридоре.  
О чем он хотел поговорить? К тому же «серьезно». Это даже звучало непривычно. То, что он говорил Сандэнс уже было не похоже на того Кейда, которого она знала. Что-то в груди оборвалось, в который раз за последние дни.

«Неужели? Да нет, брось, не может быть...» - Икора прижимается к стене и, стиснув зубы, взмахивает рукой, чуть не сбив при этом призрака, закрывает давно остановившуюся запись.

\- Прости, я не хотел, - Змееносец подлетает ближе. – Мне показалось, что это могло бы помочь в расследовании.

\- Помолчи… пожалуйста, - варлок едва сдерживает в себе чувства, рвущиеся наружу и её призрак как никто другой знает, каких усилий это стоит его стражу.

\- Сохрани в архивах.

Женщина еще долго сидит в лаборатории, стараясь стереть из памяти слова напарника. И лишь шум вентиляторов и звук ускоряющегося лифта время от времени нарушает тишину.


	4. Изгой IV. Morta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В её руки попадает запись из королевского престола, совершенная призраком героя Красной войны и переданная Авангарду по закрытому каналу. Икора весь вечер сидит над её дешифровкой, стараясь восстановить первоначальную структуру.  
> \- Ты уверена, что поступаешь благоразумно? – в который раз переспрашивает Змееносец. – Логично бы было передать это в руки криптархов.   
> Варлок поднимает тяжелый взгляд на своего призрака, и он умолкает. К полуночи она взламывает протокол, получая доступ к содержимому.

выбирайте|реагируйте|действуйте

Икора переживает яркую галлюцинацию.

Она стоит во внутреннем дворе Башни. У нее нет ни оружия, ни брони. Её чувства обострены сильнее обычного. Она чувствует горький привкус на основании языка. 

Чтобы посмотреть вниз на Последний город, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К A. Чтобы отправиться дальше в Башню, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К B.

A. Города нет. Икоре открывается вид на бесконечное множество осколков Странника, покрытых клубящейся тьмой. В центре зеленым огнем горит круг призыва улья. Присмотревшись, она замечает тысячи обездвиженных стражей, распятых на хитиновых шипах и в каждом из них она узнает знакомые лица. Её сердце сжимается от увиденного. Чтобы продолжить осмотр, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К L. Чтобы отправиться дальше в Башню, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К B.

B. Икора обнаруживает Банши-44, Кади 55-30, мастера Рахула, Тесс Эверис, Бенедикта 99-40, Сураю Хоторн, Исполнителя Хидео, Аманду Холлидей, Араха Джалаала и Кейда-6 на своих привычных местах. Кейд выглядит подавленным. Она видит странный свет, исходящий оттуда, где раньше был Зал Глашатая. Знакомый голос советует быть осторожной и зовет Икору в ангар. Чтобы поговорить с Кейдом, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К C. Чтобы осмотреть Зал Глашатая, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ D. Чтобы пройти в ангар, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К E.

C. Кажется, что у Кейда в руках бесконечное число карт, он выхватывает одну и протягивает Икоре. Женщина берет карту и, переворачивая её, видит королеву пик, до невозможности похожую на нее саму. Охотник вздыхает, и крепко сжимает её плечо. \«В этой симуляции я не могу ничего сделать и привязан к одному месту, выходит, что я мертв, да?»\ Чтобы успокоить напарника ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ к G. Чтобы молча уйти ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ к B.

D. Просмотр недоступен. Пользователь не идентифицирован. ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ к F. 

E. В ангаре Икору ждет Осирис. У него в руке книга пророчеств и куб из бесконечного леса, а под ногами растекается жидкий радиолярий. Страж использует Клинок Зари, чтобы разогнать сгустившуюся тьму. Тени пляшут на его лице, \«Тебя здесь быть не должно. Это опасно. Данная симуляция питается твоими самыми тайными страхами.»\ Пророк создает помехи, но Икора останавливает его, чтобы сохранить и без того шаткий механизм. Когда варлок ослушивается учителя, тот не может сдержать негодования. \«Я знаю, что ты всегда ищешь выход, но есть безвыходные ситуации.»\, — говорит он. Если вы НЕ согласны, присудите Икоре очко и ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К B.

F. У Икоры внезапно появляется чувство, будто она просыпается от затянувшегося сна. ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К A.

G. Икора поддаётся секундному порыву и обнимает охотника. \«Я скучаю по тебе, Кейд.»\ Он осторожно кладет руки на её плечи и отстраняет, говоря с опаской. \«Это ловушка, ты должна уходить. Не доверяй здесь никому, даже мне.»\ Синие глаза экзо фокусируются на её лице. \«Не переживай так сильно, в тебе стало намного больше тьмы с нашей последней встречи.»\ — он переступает с ноги на ногу, но за тем решается коснуться её подбородка. \«Если мы больше не увидимся, то я бы хотел кое что сказать тебе...»\\. Чтобы прослушать ответ, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ к J. Чтобы вернуться во внутренний двор перейдите к B. 

H. Глава Авангарда варлоков, если вы читаете варианты последовательно, а не делаете выбор и выполняете инструкции \«ПЕРЕЙТИ\», то вы воспринимаете эти события так, как это сделал бы векс. ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ к L. Если вы продолжаете читать подряд, не выполняя переход к L, тогда ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ к I.

I. Стражи сами творят свою судьбу. Но что если процесс, с помощью которого они принимают решения, можно понять? Что если им можно управлять? 

J. \«Выглядишь подавленно, тебе больно видеть меня таким... живым?»\ Она отступает назад, пока не упирается в стену под напором Кейда. Охотник сгибает карты и те разлетаются по полу. Руки экзо ложатся на тонкую талию, Икора прогибается, с неожиданной нежностью отвечая на прикосновения. Экзо выглядит удивленным и опускается на пол, увлекая варлока вслед за собой. Её руки блуждают по его нагруднику, пытаясь найти крепления. Он чувствует тепло её губ, прижимая женщину к себе еще сильнее. Чтобы продолжить ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ к К.

K. Кейд трясет головой и, словно очнувшись от наваждения, отстраняет Икору, быстро застегивая застежки на её мантии. \«Это ловушка, я не хочу, чтобы ты осталась здесь навсегда. Уходи. Немедленно.»\ – он отводит взгляд и, поднимаясь с пола, становится на свое привычное место, больше не обращая на нее внимания. ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К В.

L. Ведьма улья захватывает Змееносца, сжимая хрупкую оболочку в когтистой руке. Прежде чем Икора успевает предпринять какие-либо действия, её пронзает один из острых шипов, а ведьма склоняется над очередной жертвой, медленно вытаскивая нити света из пленницы. Крики еще долго не умолкают, пока ритуал не завершается. В сочащемся тьмой котловане становиться на одну жертву больше. ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ К А.

M. Если у вас есть 100 очков, когда вы читаете этот текст, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ к X.

Она просыпается на рассвете, под встревоженные возгласы Змееносца. Глава Авангарда варлоков приказывает своему призраку не в коем случае не распространяться о случившемся.

 

M. Если у вас есть 100 очков, когда вы читаете текст, представленный выше, ПЕРЕЙДИТЕ к X.

###

Х. Икора вздрагивает и поддается вперед, пока губы не касаются гладкой поверхности металла. Она знает, что экзо не живые люди, но они снабжены тысячами экстерорецепторов, позволяющих окунуться в ощущения и вновь почувствовать.   
Она аккуратно скользит губами по острой пластине, пока Кейд с удивлением сжимает пальцы на её талии. Из-под полуприкрытых век она видит, что синие глаза экзо немного меняют свой оттенок. Он осторожно прижимает её к себе и Икора расценивает это, как безмолвное одобрение.   
Сейчас она не узнает насмешливого напарника. Маска дурачливости, за которой он привык прятать свои настоящие эмоции, приоткрывает завесу и перед стражницей предстаёт его истинная сущность.   
\- Знаешь, я ведь не раз задумывался о том, как ты на меня смотришь. И твои постоянные шуточки... - он осторожно перехватывает её руки, они кажутся ему мягкими и очень горячими. В этот момент датчики улавливают учащение сердцебиения, не его.  
Икора задыхается в стальных объятиях, понимая, что он начинает отвечать на поцелуй. Это кажется ей странным, противоестественным, но женщина не может остановиться. И когда охотник склоняет голову на бок, она проводит кончиком языка по острой грани, улавливая в дыхании экзо изменения. Неоформленное слово перерастает в приглушенный стон, наполненный шипением статики.  
\- Икора... - страж кладет ладонь на её затылок, не давая отстраниться, но женщина не собирается этого делать.   
Она обхватывает его лицо ладонями, поглаживая место, где у людей обычно выступают скулы. Капюшон Кейда соскальзывает вниз и варлок замирает.   
\- Я не хочу сражаться за мир, в котором мы теряем все, что нам дорого... - она выдыхает слова в его губы.  
\- Тише, детка, все будет хорошо, - шепчет экзо, сейчас в его голосе намного больше статики, чем обычно, и Икора замечает это.  
Он слишком хорошо знает то чувство, которое сейчас испытывает варлок, но единственное спасение - это тепло, которого был лишен он сам.  
Кейд прислоняется лбом к её лбу и утешает, как ребёнка.

Статика* - шипение в радиоэфире;  
Экстерорецепторы* - чувствительные рецепторы на коже человека, которые улавливают внешние раздражители.


	5. Под знаком Змеи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люди - странные существа, ничего не делают просто так, сестренка.

Люди - странные существа, ничего не делают просто так, сестренка.

 

У каждого своя правда, но рано или поздно всплывет истина. За много лет я не раз сталкивался с последствиями собственного выбора, решений и лжи. Я отнюдь не святой, если, конечно, дело не касается наживы. Ради этого буду кем угодно. 

Меня не раз обвиняли в воровстве. Как-то даже обвинили в краже символа гамбита.   
Это же надо! Я ничего не крал, просто позаимствовал.   
Возможно из-за сентиментальных воспоминаний, возможно, просто из-за симпатичной картинки на коже пробудившейся. Кто теперь разберет. Сделанного не воротишь. 

Что-что? Я - лжец?   
Не отрицаю. Но тебе я не врал, никогда. Просто не договаривал. 

Вот не надо, не смотри с такой укоризной во взгляде. Может для тебя я и стал исчадием ада, но таким не являюсь.   
Сама пришла на исповедь, сама все рассказала, звала. Никто за язык не тянул.   
Я рассказывал сказки, все, что ты хотела услышать, все, что тебе было нужно, чтобы существовать дальше, не просил ничего взамен. Возможно, это был первый и единственный случай за все время, что я себя помню. 

И что прикажешь? Мне нужно было сказать о том, что я Дреджен? 

Что бы ты тогда подумала обо мне? Кем посчитала? 

Так-так, молчишь?   
Ну и молчи. Ведь теперь, это единственное, что ты можешь сделать по собственной воле, дура. 

Три раза судьба сталкивала нас лбами, три раза я оставался ни с чем. Всегда выбираешь не мою сторону, для тебя существует лишь сторона твоих интересов. 

Что же, не смею больше задерживать. 

Но для тебя у меня есть последний подарок. Ты рассказывала о старом носителе данных с тридцатью тысячами песен и коротких видеофильмов. 

Держи. Кажется, это одно из того, что ты потеряла в одной из прошлых жизней.


	6. Под знаком Змеи I.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Собственные слабости когда-нибудь сведут тебя в могилу". — Скиталец в Темную эпоху.

Восставший молчит, украдкой поглядывая на уснувшую девушку. На её мертвенно-бледном лице пляшут тени, глаза под веками подвижны — сон беспокойный. 

Тихо потрескивает разожженный на полу заброшенной обсерватории костер. Крыша здания проломлена, поэтому изнутри видно звёзды. У Мин поднимает глаза, скрепляя пальцы в замок. Время идет, он замечает, как некоторые созвездия меняют свою траекторию. Он ждет, но не знает чего. Где-то глубоко внутри застыло тянущее горькое чувство, которое долгие годы преследует мужчину. 

Быть может голод?   
Но не тот, который чувствуешь при недостатке пищи, ЭТОТ голод совершенно иного толка. Он до сих пор не может принять то, кем стал после возвращения. 

Пробудившаяся шевелится, (перекладываясь) во сне на другой бок. Её броня повреждена, поэтому взгляд У Мина соскальзывает на плечо девушки. 

От ответа, на повисший в воздухе вопрос, его отделяет лишь тонкая полоса испачканной кровью ткани. Восставший воровато оглядывается, и, не в силах совладать с любопытством, подходит ближе. 

Под его ногой не скрипит ни один осколок, проходя мимо костра, он снимает с плеч накидку и, склоняясь к пробудившейся, накрывает её своей одеждой. Пальцы мужчины словно невзначай задевают разорванную ткань. У восставшего перехватывает дыхание, когда на бледной коже девушки проступает символ змеи, свернувшейся кольцами. 

Значит это все-таки ОНА?

Мужчина ничего не говорит, поворачиваясь к стражнице спиной и опускаясь на пол, его рука все так же дрожит.   
Он еще долго смотрит в огонь, вспоминая всех, кого потерял в этой жизни и во множестве, предшествующих ей.


End file.
